Into The Woods
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: Bella is never around. Alice left. Edward has nothing left, will one last hunt with Jasper change his life for the better or will he learn to live a seperate life away from the one he suddenly cant live without? E/J slash w/lemons wrtn w/JaspersDarkAngel
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone just wanted to give y'all a heads up, this is a slash and it does have lots of vampire man love in it. It will never be a Bella story so don't even ask. If slash isn't your bag that's fine with us but we don't want to hear it, so don't leave a review, in fact, I would say don't even read it. Narrow minded people have no room in our fandom! With that said we hope you like it. If we get enough reviews of people liking it we will continue it. If not it will become a one shot let us know okay. This story is brought to you my Jasper's Dark Angel and Jasper's Darlin' Kathy. The whole idea was give to us by Jasper's Dark Angel's little sis Jaspers Temptress. This was beta's by Domwards Mistress formerly Dannie7786 if you haven't read her stories Closer to God and Slow Seduction we strongly recommend it.

Into the woods

It had been so long since Bella and I had had sex. She was so busy with Jake and Alice. She was never home and when she was she didn't want anything to do with me. I wasn't sure what it was about. I couldn't read her mind and she hadn't let me into her mind in so long, I honestly had no idea what was going on in there. I had found myself spending more and more time with Jasper because he was in the same boat as me.

The constant trips around the world for random shopping sprees had taken its toll on his and Alice's relationship as well. And judging by the state of Jasper's thoughts he was just as frustrated and in need of a release as I was.

It was pathetic really, how much I needed to get laid. I had gone over a hundred years with out sex and suddenly I cant live with out it, but it was the truth.

I was sitting at my piano bench trying not to dwell on the fact that I hadn't gotten off in almost 6 months, when Jasper walked into the living room. He was in a pair of low-slung jeans that sat loosely on his well-defined hips. He had just gotten out of the shower, water clung to his hair and a towel was draped over his left shoulder but he wore no shirt. The scars that marred his body were prominent, but didn't distract from his otherworldly beauty. _Did I really just think Jasper was beautiful?_ My body reacted immediately. I could feel myself getting hard just looking at Jasper and I couldn't understand why. Shaking my head, I tried to rid myself of the not so innocent images that were bombarding my mind. I glanced back at Jasper, who was quirking an eyebrow at me, no doubt feeling my lust. Though misplaced, it was most definitely directed at Jasper. Diverting my attention, I went back to playing the piano as Jasper left out the back door.

I sat and played for hours. The day had turned into night and I hadn't seen another living or undead soul. Getting up, I decided to get the hell out of the house. I was done living a shell of a life. If my wife could leave with out informing me where she was going then, I could too. I had my wallet and my keys and that's all I needed. I decided to go on one last hunt before getting the hell out of dodge. If Bella really wanted me she could find me; I was done waiting around for her. I was about to take off into the forest when I heard the sound of a car approaching behind me. Turning around I saw Jasper get out of his car and start to walk towards me.

"Hey man, what's going on?" I asked, trying once again to ignore the image of me slamming him in to a tree and plunging my dick into his ass.

"Nothing much, just needing to hunt." _And not wanting to let you go._ Jasper's thoughts broke through my mental filter. I had been trying so hard to keep myself out of people's heads. It had been working too, until just now.

"Yeah, I was just going to go for a hunt. You're welcome to join me if you want. But after the hunt I think I am going to go to Alaska for a while. I need to get away from this place."

"Yeah, I was actually thinking of visiting Peter for a while after this hunt." _No one's home anyway and it's not like I can get a release from you. Alice and I are over, but Peter will help me out__,__ I'm sure. _The state of his thoughts caught me off guard. I had not expected him to admit that Alice and him were over, let alone have him admit that he thought about me the same way I was starting to think about him.

Jpov

Alice and I had been on rocky ground for years but were unwilling to admit it to each other. The final straw was the vision Alice had a few weeks back. It was of her and some brunette living happily-ever-after. She was always on my case because I wasn't a romantic. She didn't understand how someone so emotional couldn't be romantic. Well I have enough of those emotions running through me as it is, I didn't need to add to them. The strange part was that I did no longer really desire her anyway. I had always experimented and was not opposed to same sex coupling. Peter and I had been together for a while before Charlotte came along, but I had never mated with a man. It was never about love with Peter, only sex. After being with Alice for so long, it was hard for me to deal with not having a special person in my life. I wasn't looking for some one to just scratch an itch any more. What I had with Peter all those years ago was not going to work for me now. I wasn't that person anymore, content with going through the motions, living everyday like it could be my last and not caring what happened. I cared now, I knew better. I didn't have to look over my shoulders anymore, didn't have to worry about meeting my maker, well I guess Maria was my maker but you know what I mean. I wanted to live life to the fullest and I wanted to do it with the one I was supposed to live the rest of my un-natural life with.

I'm still a man and would gladly take a romp in the hay with a willing and able vampire, but that didn't mean I wasn't looking for something more. My sudden and unexplainable surge of lust shocked me as I walked down the stairs and I looked up to see where it was coming from. I found Edward sitting on the piano bench looking as gorgeous as always. I had always been attracted to him and Alice had always known it. No one else in the family had ever known it though and I had been able to keep the attraction out of my thoughts for the better part of 60 years when Edward was around. I never let my mind dwell on it for too long, because dwelling wouldn't get me far. It would just frustrate me, and that just sucked! So the fact that I was feeling lust coming from Edward was intriguing. He had a far away look in his eyes like he was thinking hard or remembering something, suddenly shaking his head to rid himself of whatever thought had passed through his brain, he looked up at me and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question at the feelings he was projecting. He gave me a sheepish look and just went back to pounding on the keys. I didn't want to worry about what was on his mind. He can be so emo sometimes, and as an empath, it's enough to drive me to a padded cell. Ignoring the strange mood my vampire brother was in, I left. I walked out to my car and grabbed the shirt I wanted to wear from the back seat and put it on. I wasn't sure how it had gotten in the back seat, must have been Alice trying to get rid of it. She always hated my clothing. But she didn't have a say in what I got to wear anymore. That thought brought a smile to my face as I got in my car and just started to drive. I had nowhere to go and nowhere I wanted to be, well unless you count Edward's arms as somewhere to be.

I drove for hours, finding myself in Portland. I decided to get out and explore the town a little. We always went to Seattle for the day, no one ever ventured to Oregon. It's not like Oregon is that much different plus it's only an hour longer in the car to drive to Portland then it is to Seattle. Well I guess half hour with the way we drive. The 4.5-hour drive to Portland only took me two hours and it left me with plenty of time to explore this wonderful state. It was a lot like Washington; rainy, wet, and cold. The people are a bit unusual, way more hippy dippy but also more open mined then most places. I was finding it easy to sit in Pioneer Square and people watch. It was an excursive I had been slowly working on to build my resistance to human blood up and it was working. The feelings of the Oregonians enveloped me and I was enjoying watching them all interact.

It was starting to get dark and I had decided that I needed to get home. While sitting in observance I had decided that I would leave the Cullen's. Now that I was a free man, I was finding resisting the temptation that was Edward more difficult and I needed to get away. Maybe in a few decades I would be able to come back, maybe after I found my true mate? I didn't know but I needed to hunt and see him one last time before I left. It was going to be hard but I knew I could do it.

I arrived home a few hours later to find Edward in the driveway. Waves of determination were rolling off of him. I got out of the car and started walking towards him. A strong wave of lust hit me and almost knocked me to my knees. Though, truth be told, I wouldn't mind being on my knees at this moment as long as it was in front of Edward with his rock hard cock in my mouth. He made some small talk about going to Alaska and asking me to go hunting with him and the only thing I could really think was I didn't want him to leave. So I decided to go, maybe I was hopeful that the lust he was feeling was directed at me but it more then likely was just him thinking about Bella.

"Sure I'll come with you, no point hunting by myself." I told him, the truth was I just wanted to watch him hunt. He was so fucking sexy in full on predator mode.

We both took off in the forest neither of us talking. It wasn't long before we found what we were looking for. Edward found his mountain lion first and I was content to just sit back and watch him take down the strong animal. He was crouched down, giving me a shot of his smooth round ass and pounced. He was so fluid in his movements in the air; the lion never stood a chance. Edward caught the animal around the neck and took it down. Snapping its neck and sinking his teeth into the beasts' jugular, Edward drained it quickly and tossed the carcass aside. Standing from his crouch I could see his perfectly chiseled chest, the cat had clawed away at the shirt as it struggled to get away, leaving his marble skin on view. The sudden lust I myself was feeling was almost unbearable, it had been so long since I had had a release that wasn't self-induced and I desperately wanted Edward to be the person to give it to me.

Edward slowly walked toward me, lust rolling off of him in waves. I arched a brow at him and he smirked.

"Aren't you going to hunt Jasper?" he said stopping right in front of me.

"Yeah," I grinned, "I am going to go hunting, and you aren't going to leave yet are you?"

He smiled, "No, I wasn't going to leave yet."

I nodded and took off running toward the scent of some deer. I took down a large buck quickly. Once I had it drained, I buried the carcass and made my way back to Edward.

When I got back to where I left him, I saw that he was in the river swimming and his clothes were on the ground. The images of Edward naked I had been playing in my head over the years did not do him justice. Not thinking, I quickly removed my clothing and jumped in.

I swam to the middle of the river were Edward, was making sure to stay under the surface; I really was trying to stay away from him. But the current caught me and I let it move me to him. Sure, I could have resisted and won but I didn't want to. The current swept me up and brought me to the only other being in the water. My hand brushed up against Edward's thigh. Startled, I felt him pull away slightly. When I resurfaced his eyes were black and filled with lust. The actual feelings he was projecting swirled around me like a blanket, warm and safe. I could feel the lust; want, need and desire but the strength of love he was projecting nearly took my breath away. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The black pools swirled with gold and were enchanting. It was like I was looking into his soul. I truly understood what Bella had meant when she said he dazzled her. He was dazzling me.

EPOV

When Jasper came back and stripped out of his clothing, I couldn't help but stare. My dick was so hard and I was begging for a release. I watched as he jumped in and when he brushed up against me, the lust that I was feeling was almost overwhelming.

When He resurfaced, his eyes were black, as night and I knew my eyes matched. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and I could see with out having to read his mind, that he wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. In less then a second his mind was made up and he moved closer to me.

I could only focus on his lips as he moved closer to me. They looked so soft and I desperately wanted to know what they felt like. I looked back into his eyes to make sure I wasn't reading more into this. He licked his lips, catching some of the water from the river on his tongue, and quickly closed the space between us. His lips touched mine and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. This kiss was filled with so much passion. It felt like I was going to combust. He licked my lower lip asking for permission to explore my mouth and I quickly obliged.

At the feel of his tongue on mine, I moaned into his mouth. His mouth was sweet and he tasted fucking delicious. I couldn't get enough of him. I pulled him closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my neck and threaded his fingers into my hair. I flipped us so that his back was pressed against the riverbank. I removed my lips from his and began kissing down his neck. Lavishing open-mouthed kisses down his well defined marble chest. Stopping only when I reached the spot where river water met skin.

I made my way under water to his hardened cock and I quickly sucked it into my mouth. He growled and grabbed onto my hair roughly. I pulled back and licked just the head and then took him fully into my mouth again, swirling my tongue down the base I felt him hit the back of my throat and swallowed hard around him.

I loved the feel of his dick in my mouth. Japer was moaning and panting above me and I could tell he wouldn't last long if I kept up my ministrations. Heseemed to realize it too. Jasper grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I released his cock and when I resurfaced he kissed me with unadultered passion.

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted us both out of the water. He laid me down on the grass and lay on top of me. Our lips met again in a slow sensual kiss that could have brought the world to its knees. We continued to kiss until I had to have more. The desire he was projecting towards me was unbearable and I felt myself getting harder still. I pulled back and looked deep into his eyes, "Jasper, I need to feel you inside me." I said, sounding a little breathless.

He stared into my eyes for a moment and I could hear his mental voice asking if I was sure. I nodded and leaned up to capture his lips. I felt his finger at my entrance and I tensed at first, but immediately relaxed.

He pushed his finger into me, it wasn't as painful as I had been expecting. Finding a rhythm that worked he quickly added another and began moving his fingers in a scissor motion. I moaned out, "More."

He removed his fingers and placed his cock at my entrance. I closed my eyes and felt him slowly inch by inch enter me. We both growled at the feeling of being connected. He quickly found a rhythm and I was raising my hips to me his thrust.

"Oh god Jasper, you feel so fucking good."

"Oh God Edward, I've wanted to be with you for so long." He grunted.

"I need you to fuck me harder, deeper. Please." I begged.

He pulled out and I growled at the loss. He flipped me over onto my stomach and said, "Get on your hands and knees and I want to fuck you from behind."

I moaned as his words went straight to my dick and quickly got into the position that he instructed. He thrust into me, hard and I moaned at the pleasure that I was feeling. He was pounding into me. God I never wanted to lose this feeling. He made me feel better then anyone else ever had.

"Fuck Edward, you feel so fucking good."

I squeezed my eyes closed and let the pleasure wash over me. I could feel my orgasm building and Jasper reached forward and wrapped his hand around my dick.

Sliding his hand over the tip, he began pumping my dick in pace with his movements. I felt the tightening in my balls and Jasper grunted out, "Cum with me darlin."

I felt his cum shooting in my ass as my cum shot out on the ground. I collapsed on the grass under me and he fell on top of me. Having his full weight on me was unlike anything before; he was so strong and masculine. We lay there for a few minutes and then he removed himself from me and lay on the ground beside me. I rotated so that I was on my back looking up into the sky. The night had turned back into day while we hunted and the sun was now shinning down, causing us to sparkle. What I used to think was hideous cast a glow around Jasper, illuminating him and making him more beautiful then any creature that I had ever seen in my many life times.

Turning to look at him I noticed that he was also looking at me. We lay that way, facing each other for an immeasurable amount of time. I just wanted to look into his eyes. I didn't read his thoughts, they were his and if he wanted to tell me what was on his mind, he would. It wasn't long before I could feel myself getting hard again. Sensing my need and desire, he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. I licked his lower lip and he allowed me entrance. I explored his mouth hungrily.

He rolled onto his back and pulled me with him. He leaned back and said, "It's my turn to feel you in me." he said, a devilish smirk playing across his mouth.

I looked at him unsure if he was telling me what I wanted to hear or if he really meant it. To prove his point, he grabbed my hardened cock and positioned it at his entrance. I pushed forward slowly until I was fully sheathed within his tight hole.

I groaned at the feeling of being in him. It felt so fucking amazing. Pulling back out till only my head was inside I slammed back it. It was taking all my control not to blow my load but I quickly found a rhythm and soon we were both grunting and moaning. An image flashed in my head, either from my own over active imagination or from Jasper, I wasn't sure and I didn't care, I had to see it in real life.

I pulled out and he looked at me in confusion. I lay on my back and said, "I want to see you to ride me, Cowboy."

He smirked and moved to straddle me. I positioned myself under him and he gently lowered himself onto me. Once fully sheathed inside of him we both took deep steadying breaths before he raised himself up and pushed back down. Watching him ride me was the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen.

I moved one of my hands to his cock and began stroking him. He had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. I picked up pace cupping his balls as I felt my orgasm starting.

Jasper slammed down onto me and we both exploded at the same time. My cum flowing into him and his washing over my bare chest. Collapsing once again on me, we lay there trying to even our breathing out.

We stayed like that for a long while, allowing night to once again fall around us. I could hear the house start to come to life off in the distance and knew that Bella and Alice had returned. I knew Alice would have seen what Jasper and I had just done, but I couldn't find it in me to care. For the first time in my existence I was experiencing pure bliss.

Unfortunately, Utopia doesn't exist and we had to get dressed and go home. Home was a relative term to me. I really didn't have a home anymore. I was done with Bella, if I hadn't been sure before the hunt, I was now. Walking out of the forest with Jasper, I was shocked at the sight that met me. Bella was home, I knew that already, what I didn't expect was to find my Volvo crushed and on its top. Bella was raging about something; I couldn't get into her head so I wasn't sure what it was. I heard bits and pieces.

"Shit." I heard Jazz mumble under his breath. And an even quieter "Alice." poured out of his mouth before I figured out that Alice had told Bella about Jasper and I.

"You fucking piece of trash," Bella shouted at me. I had never heard her use such language. "You think you can cheat on me and I wouldn't know about it? I'm going to rip your fucking dick off, so that this cock sucker cant get to it." she stormed at me and turning her rage on Jasper. "I should rip you and this cheater apart. You sick fuck!" inside of a second Jasper had Bella pressed against a tree and the sight of him menacing and terrifying had my dick hard again. I knew I should jump in and stop him from tearing her to shreds but I just couldn't. I was enjoying the show too much, I mean come on, the bitch smashed my car.

"You will not talk to him like that, you filthy whore." Jasper spat. Having Jasper defend me was the sexiest thing I think I had ever seen. "You run off, abandon him and you have the audacity to sit here and act like the victim! Hell fucking no Bella! I will tear you apart before you get anywhere near him." Jasper leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Even with my vampire hearing I couldn't make out what he said. But what ever it was clearly scared Bella; her eyes went round and could have fallen out of her head. I didn't need Jasper's power to feel the fear rolling off of her.

"Glad to see we have reached an agreement." Jasper said, releasing his hold on her and stepping back.

Bella nodded once looked at me and said, " We are finished! I never want to see you again. Leave now and never come back." This bitch was starting to piss me off. Who the fuck did she think she was! This was my family, not hers. Jasper walked up to me, placed his hand on my shoulder and silently told me, this was the arrangement him and Bella had come to.

"I will take you to Alaska if that is where you still wish to go." he said in his kind southern drawl. I nodded once and climbed into Jasper's dark blue 2010 dodge charger. One last look at my family told me my life was about to change forever.

Al right then, that's our story. You know what to do. Click that green button and leave a review, I will be sure to send you which ever Cullen boy you want because remember reviews are like Jasper ravishing you in the woods always wanted and always needed.


	2. Author's Note

JaspersDarkDarlin and I have decided to continue this story. We got such a good response and we loved these boys way too much to just give them up.

This is the last update you will find for this story on my page but if you want to continue with the story please visit us under the combined penname Jaspersdarkdarlinangels or just got to this page and read chapter 2.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/ 5294995/2/ Into_the_Woods be sure to remove the spaces. Also be sure to look for more from us. We are already working on another story. We look forward to seeing you there.


End file.
